The Hand of Fate, A Second Chance at Life
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Despite his death at the hands of Melbu Frahma, Lloyd is now curiously among the living. Lloyd, currently being taken care of in a Wingly refuge created by King Albert and led by Meru, must now find his place in the world he helped save. Some Dart/Shana
1. Still Alive?

Pain.

Pure, excruciating pain filled my body. Every single limb of my body, every little part of me from my toes to my abdomen, was sending little messages of pain to my head. The large amounts of it in some places dulled the pain in the others, but that did not matter. I knew I was awake, as such pain would be impossible to sleep through. But sleep evaded me for what felt like an eternity, for my world was as dark and cold as an abyss

My skin, my muscles, and my tissue all felt like they were being burned by the Dragon of Fire itself. An inferno raged inside me so strong that I wanted to scream at it to stop, to yell out in frustration as pain crept throughout me.

Silence.

For some reason I could not yell. For some reason I could not find my voice, as if my voice had been taken from me. I tried to yell out again, but nothing was let out from my lips. I tried to open my eyes to see the cause of the constant pain, but they did not respond. Furthermore, I could not hear anything from the world around me either.

At that moment, I was incapable of thinking of anything other than the constant, immeasurable pain I felt. I tried to move. There has to be a reason as to why my body is under such tremendous pain.

Immobilization.

My limbs do not react to my command, and if I could not feel their pain I would be almost certain that they were not even there. Instead, I am left here in my pain as time flows by without a given measure.

I cannot tell how long my suffering continued, as I had no senses to tell me anything. I could not listen to a creek or river flowing by to give me an estimate of time, could not see anything that was occurring nearby. My pain continued endlessly, tormenting me beyond belief.

That was until it all went away.

As if out of nowhere, my pain left me. My body still ached, but the searing pain had subsided for the moment and that was all that mattered.

For the first time since I became conscious, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blurry figures and objects meet my eyes as they open for what feels like the first time. The brightness I felt beating down on my face was no doubted from the early morning sun.<p>

My body still contained the ache in every last part of it, the constant pain however only concentrated on my chest. I was to sore to move, but in the end I didn't care. My endless oblivion was now over, even if this lesser pain still resided within me.

My body was on some sort of soft surface, one that did not cause my body to ache. This marked the first time I was grateful for anything since the pain began.

The room begins to lose focus, and I try keeping my eyes open but they slowly close from what tiredness I still had left over. The second they closed I drifted off once more, my world fading into an all familiar darkness.

* * *

><p>I was dead asleep, but for some reason my mind was drifting. I was not 'dreaming' in the normal sense, but rather I was left in a dark place beneath my eyelids as my body rested.<p>

For the first time since I could remember, free thought graced my brain. I was not so absorbed in my own pain, nor was my body trying to writhe as it burned inside. In this weird sleep-like state I was free to think.

My first thought, what happened to me? I tried to think about some sort of event or reason as to why I was enduring this horrid pain. I could truly not recall anything. No large battle, no sinister betrayal, and no tragic event could be recalled. In fact, I tried to recall anything. I couldn't.

My next thoughts were about a very different topic.

Who was I?

Not even that simple question could be granted to me. Amnesia had fallen upon me, whoever I was.

Where was I?

Somewhere with people. Do I know these people? All I could remember was some random blurry figures. One was kind of silverish…another was red…I think there was a greenish one too…and was that purple? Hmmm…there was a gigantic one too, this one more brown…and another silver figure?

Did I know them? For some reason that grouping of colors sounded familiar…maybe I ran into them at some point in my life? Were they friends? Nothing came to mind. Maybe they were enemies? For some reason that sounded more correct, but didn't feel quite right.

Now, Lloyd, focus…wait…Lloyd! That's my name! How did I forget that? Now, what was my last name…no clue. Well, now I need to try and remember who those people were. If they were my enemies I'm sure I wouldn't be so comfortable…for sure they wouldn't put me on something soft…well then these people are friends? That really didn't feel right.

So, a red figure I know…

For some reason the words, "To slow" come to mind…oh, and "Over here!"

Those words bring me comfort for some reason…like a good memory when you're feeling down…

I still couldn't name the man though…maybe one of the others? Green? Now who did I know that wore green? For some reason he felt more familiar than the others…the only group of people I can think of that wear a lot of green are the royalty and top knights of Bale…Bale…Bale, now who would I know from there who was in that category…

Royalty. That means king. King…no kings ring a bell in my mind. A queen? No recollection either. Maybe a prince…ah yes, Prince Albert. Nephew of Emperor Doel…wait, Doel? Why did I know him? Oh yes, he was the man I manipulated…oh. Why did I do that? Ah never mind, back to Albert. I knew him because, because, oh yes! I was his advisor…no way to pull strings in a war than by being the head advisor to both sides…

Wow. That's bad. Why did I do that? Something about world peace…but why would I want that? That is an impossible goal with man's violent nature…wait, where did that come from? If I hate humans so much, then what am I?

Wait. My back. I feel two things attached to it…no. Not things. Those are my wings…those are apart of my Wingly heritage. Yes, I remember now. I am a Wingly. And I wanted world peace so that my people could once more be apart of the world, rather than hide in forests, secluded and separated from the world.

Wait…what happened to my goal? I remember that I was so close to it…but what happened. On that I still drew a blank. Well then…what now? I know that Albert, or at least a stand in for the prince, was in the room I am in. And he's not happy with me…was it because I betrayed him…no…that wasn't it…then why did I know he harbored ill feelings for me? Again, no idea.

Well, if he was here, or his stand-in, I'm pretty sure those other annoyances were not far behind…yes, Dart was the red armored figure. If this is the company I am with, I am pretty sure I am in good hands. For some reason, I felt at peace knowing Dart was there. Like, as though we had an understanding that transcended sides of a war. He may have been my enemy, but I knew that he no longer was.

But the fact I was safe did not mean that I was going to like the welcoming party…I'm pretty sure the others wouldn't like me very much…

Wait, the large brown figure, that would be Kongol! The last Giganto that worked for Doel while I was manipulation the Emperor. Unlike others, namely humans, I did not look down upon the Gigantos. They were able fighters and had a close culture…until they were destroyed by humans…

Kongol. Honorable, loyal, and a gentle giant. At least he could act as a sort of assurance if things went wrong.

But who else could be-owww! What in Soa's name is that pain! My chest feels like its on fire! This hurts even more than the original pain!

* * *

><p>"Sorry Lloyd. This treatment is going to hurt quite a lot," a soothing, feminine voice said to me calmly.<p>

I screamed in pain, and grabbed the surface I was laying on, "Just hold on for a little bit longer! I'm almost done!"

The pain spread throughout my body and I cried out in more pain. The pain continued for a few more seconds that seemed to drag on, but it soon ended. The pain I had felt was now replaced by a good feeling. On my chest I could feel two hands touching me, through which I felt the calming magic coming from.

The hands began to pull away and the voice from before spoke, "There! All done. Just rest Lloyd. It'll help the healing process-"

My eyes opened and I grabbed one of the arms retracting from my chest in my hand. The person squealed and jumped back, trying to get free.

I took in my surroundings and found that I was in a building of Wingly construction, in which I was sitting on what seemed to be a makeshift bed. It may have been awhile, but I never will forget my ancestry.

Next to me was a far more interesting subject. So this was the person who has been taking care of me?

"Uh Lloyd, could you let me go please? You're hurting me."

Snapping to attention, I looked down at where I held her arm and let go.

"Where am I?"

She rose her eyebrows, but answered, "You're in a Wingly refuge, Lloyd, a place where Winglies that are not apart of a village or forest take refuge."

I nodded and looked at my arms and body, still full of questions, "What happened to me? Why am I like this?"

She frowned as she spoke, "Lloyd…this is how I found you…you were in pain, your body writhing in agony. I decided to bring you here and treat you."

I looked up at her and noticed her frown, "I apologize for all the questions, but what is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Lloyd…I don't think this is the time for that. More importantly, how are you feeling?"

I looked back at myself, "Currently I feel fine. That second spell you used on me greatly helped with my pain."

Meru nodded and smiled, "Well, you're welcome. It will weaken you for a little while and you won't be able to get up, but it will soothe the healing effects of my other spell."

"Thank you for the hospitality, but may I ask as to why you're giving it to me?"

Meru leaned back and looked away, "You don't seem to remember…at the moment it might be best if we kept it that way. Lloyd, go back to sleep for now. At this rate you should be up and about by the time you wake up."

I nodded, knowing that my fellow Wingly was not going to speak up, and closed my eyes, "I'll concede to that. But I do wish to know what I'm missing out on when I wake up again."

Meru giggled and I heard her start walking away, "Go to sleep. Doctor's orders."

* * *

><p>Awakening this time wasn't as kind to me. This time around I had actually fallen into a deep sleep and wasn't left to think in the dark, but that blissful sleep ended when I heard arguing nearby.<p>

"He's a criminal, a thief and a murderer! He has no place here!" A voice I did not know yelled, rousing me from sleep.

In response I heard Meru's voice, "He sacrificed his life to try and save the world, he-"

The original voice retorted, "He only fought Frahma so that he could control the world himself! He has brought disgrace to us as an entire species!"

Another person spoke up, one that sounded like it came from a noble, "Past transgressions aside, he truly was trying to create a better world. He is not beyond redemption, especially among his fellow kinsmen, most of whom who have no issue with him-"

The original voice grew louder, "I would think that you of all people would understand what a monster like him is capable of! He manipulated an entire continent of people into fighting each other, all for his own needs and desires!"

Now I heard another familiar voice, "Lloyd no hurt anyone. Lloyd is noble warrior. He die helping us fight other Wingly. Other Wingly bad person, Lloyd not."

Having the strength to do so, I got up and decided to go towards the noise. I needed to see what was going on, especially since it revolved around me.

"We've been through this! He is staying, at least until he is 100% fully recovered."

"Well then, if he is to stay here, then I will depart."

I walked into the room adjacent to mine and found Meru along with Prince Albert, Kongol and a Wingly I did not know. The unknown Wingly in question was the one who had been yelling before, and upon seeing me in the doorway, sneered at me.

"Speak of the devil. I will be leaving now."

With that he turned and left, causing the other three to shake their heads.

Turning to me, Meru shook her head, "Don't worry about him, I don't know why he's being so difficult. For now, how are you doing? I see you're up and about."

I nodded and met her gaze, "I feel much better than before…I feel weak, but it does not seem as though it is because of your healing."

Meru's grew a smile, "Well, that's probably because you haven't used your muscles in awhile. Four years of inactivity can do that to you."

Before I could respond, Albert spoke up, "If I may Meru, can I speak with Lloyd in private?"

Meru shot him a glare, "You better not rough my patient up or I'll cat's cradle you!"

Albert laughed and looked at me, "Don't worry about that Meru. I have no ill intentions for Lloyd. I just need to talk to him."

Meru frowned, but nodded. I just stood there confused as Meru and Kongol left the room.

Albert was the one who struck up conversation, "Lloyd, I have heard you are missing some memories. Do you by chance remember me?"

I nodded to him, "You are Prince Albert of Bale. I was your advisor, and I stole the moon gem from you."

Albert nodded back at me, trying to keep his voice neutral, "That is not all. You killed my closest and longest friend, Lavitz back in Hellena prison."

Pictures flashed through my mind, all showing a green Dragoon impaled upon my sword. I nodded slowly at him, unsure if this conversation was going to become ugly.

Albert held his hands up, "Don't worry about me trying to harm you. I have no interest in revenge. In fact, I would like to thank you."

My eyebrows rose, "I will admit I'm confused."

Albert took something out of his pocket and handed it to me, "This, Lloyd, is a legal document detailing your full pardon. The people of Bale and all of Serdio have heard of how you stood against the evil deity Melbu Frahma," pictures of my death flashed before me, and suddenly many things made sense, "and very few know that you ever plunged their lives into war. You gave us the tools that let us save the world, and you died to help bring peace to the world. As king of Serdio, it is my duty to recognize what you have done and as such I am making sure that in my kingdom you will not receive any trouble for your previous crimes."

I was shocked to say the least. Seeing my expression, Albert continued, "As Dart once said, taking your life will not bring back the ones of those you have killed. However, you have been given another lease on life, in which you have the capability to repent for your sins," Albert handed the paper to me, shook my hand, and began walking towards the door, "I hope that you will use this chance to do good things Lloyd. I know you can from what you've shown us."

Before he left, I decided to speak up, going down on one knee as I did so, "Thank you, my Lord. I will not let you down."

Albert turned and smiled, "I'm sure you won't. If you ever need a place to stay, you may come to my kingdom. You will be welcome there," turning back to the door, he laughed, "And it's Albert. No need to be overly formal."

I nodded, "Thank you, Albert. I will find a way to repay this debt."

As he left, Meru and Kongol came back in, Kongol bending over and moving sideways to fit through the door. Meru looked at Albert and then back at me before shrugging, "Well, it looks like you two hit it off. He's a good guy and I'm glad that you two aren't going to have a feud."

I nodded and stood up, "Thank you, both of you. You two stood up for me, even after everything I've done."

Meru grinned, "You were in need of help and I was able to give it to you. Especially after the help you gave us against Frahma, I felt obligated to help."

Kongol nodded, "Lloyd die like warrior to save world. Lloyd not bad person."

Meru laughed and put her hands on her hips, "Well, so how did your conversation with Albert go? And," closing the distance between the two of us instantly, she grabbed the paper in my hand, "what is this?"

I frowned and tried to grab it back, but she dodged my lunge, "Give it back."

Meru opened the scroll up and began to read it, all the while dodging my attempts to get my pardon back, "Ooh, look at who got a full pardon! Nice job Lloyd! And here I thought he was going to impale you on his lance! And this part is especially interesting! Have you looked at this yet Lloyd?" Looking at the official seal that she had ripped upon opening the scroll, she giggled, "I guess not."

I could not believe at how slow I was moving, but being dead for four years could do that to you, "Please give it back."

Meru stopped moving and pushed the scroll into my hands, "Oh fine. Don't want you to exert yourself to much."

I looked down at the scroll as I straightened it out, scanning it quickly.

"Wait, what?"

Meru pointed at the last paragraph, "It looks like you have a formal invitation to your old post as advisor to the throne. How nice of him."

"May I go lay down?"

Meru rose an eyebrow, but nodded, "Sure. This must all be a lot for you to take in. I'll be in here if you need me, so go lay down."

I thanked her and walked back into the room where my bed was set up. After placing my pardon and invitation down on a stand by my bed, I laid down on it and decided to mull over my situation.

I am a slightly amnesiac murderer who killed a friend of the people who are now taking care of me. I am hated vehemently for what I have done in the past by some, but others seem neutral if not outright friendly. I died fighting a villain who tried to claim the title of god, and yet I am now somehow alive once more. I was asked to serve a country that I had betrayed.

I'm not sure my life could be or get more complicated.

Who was I kidding?


	2. Stupid Dragon, You Make me Look Bad!

Looking down on them was probably the best, and worst, part of my current situation. It was so nice to see them living their lives happily…but at the same time it was really hard. To know I had no place among them was the part that hurt.

At the same time, my role having passed, I am glad to see that the others have been able to move on with their lives after Melbu Frahma's defeat.

Be it Dart and Shana's relationship (that even I had seen coming) blossoming, Kongol meditating with Haschel, or even checking up on Albert and his bride, I still had things to do. I still was able to be their guardian angel.

What currently caught my interest was this new occurrence…why it was not quite possible.

Lloyd was alive and being taken care of by my friends. Personal feelings aside, I could not believe it when I found out.

If I had any idea as to what could have made this happen, it would have to be Soa's will. For it is through Soa that I still linger on in this world in an ethereal form.

But for what purpose does Soa have for him? Frahma is defeated, humanity is beginning to bond with the Winglies (slowly, but surely at the moment) through Albert's diplomacy, and there is currently no threat that I know of that would call for his help…

Best to sit back and watch things unfold…what happens now is Soa's will. Besides, it's not like I have any influence over the actions that will take place now. My role is complete, but I still linger on.

At the moment the only things worth watching were the events revolved around Lloyd…why not take a look at the anti-social Wingly?

* * *

><p>I awoke again to loud sounds, this time only one person was shouting though. The other noises were all crashes and thuds occurring in another room in this place.<p>

When I heard the Wingly girl growl in frustration when I heard another loud thud, I decided trying to sleep would be kind of troublesome and got up. Stretching my arms and legs, I could feel an intense ache in them. Apparently Meru's spells had worn off on my body…for that matter, why did my muscles hurt in the first place? Sure, I had died apparently, but why did every ounce of my being hurt?

Shrugging my shoulders with some minor discomfort, I decided some pain was worth another life. Casting my glance at the pardon Albert had given me, still placed on the stand near my bed, I saw how easy I had it at the moment. It was almost if these people truly did forgive me for what I did…fools, how did they know I wouldn't turn on them when I found some other way of creating a Utopia? Looking up again, I scowled. The placed to much faith in a former foe…seeing as how they accepted Kongol with open arms, I guess my own acceptance isn't that much of a leap of faith.

Yes…I was remembering more now. I remember more of what it meant to be Lloyd now that I remember my previous ambitions. I would work towards a Utopia, for in that case the end definitely justifies the means.

Focusing on the paper again, I let my frown shrink into my normal neutral expression. They may be trusting fools, but they were giving me a means to achieve my goal. By working alongside Albert, who was apparently promoting Wingly-Human relations through creating refuges like this, I could bring about a world where all species were treated equal…

But would someone like me be a good champion for such a cause? Now that the world knew of me and my sins, could anyone truly look at me as a paragon of what is good and right? Such things are better placed in the hands of people like Albert whose political prowess most likely dwarfed my own, even with my previous manipulations.

Another crash occurred and I decided to leave 'my' room and check on what was causing the ruckus. As soon as I left through the door a kid brushed past me, heading in the direction of Meru's growls of anger in a room a couple down from my own. I followed the child and entered the room, my brow furrowing as I saw the chaos in the room.

Bookcases were upturned, their books strewn across the floor, tables flipped over, and amidst all of it, a petite Wingly struggling to wrestle something to the ground. My guess was that this room was a library, and taking a look at how large it was, a pretty complete one at that. The kid that ran past me before went up to Meru and poked her shoulder.

"Miss Meru, I saw that weird light again!"

Meru looked up from the ground to look at the kid before shaking her head. Taking a look I could see that underneath Meru was a blue animal the size of a puppy, wiggling as it tried to free itself from her grasp, "Sorry Bertam, but I'm kind of busy here!" Reacting violently to a bite on her forearm, she yelled, "Regolas! No biting! Bad Dragon!

The child left the room with a look of dejection as I thought to myself…Regolas, where had I heard that name before? Sounded familiar…when she growled in pain again, I decided to step in. I had handled things much bigger than this without any issue, so simply knocking it out would be no problem.

Meru saw me approaching and gave an embarrassed laugh, "Hey Lloyd, um, this is Regolas. Regolas, meet Lloy-stop biting!" This time the Dragon managed to get free and sped towards the nearest available exit, namely the one open right five feet behind me.

I got ready to lunge at it as it charged at the door, as Meru got up and her eyes lit up, "Lloyd! Don't-"

Before she could finish her warning, the little bugger smashed into my leg and knocked me off my feet, sprinting right through the door as if I hadn't been there. I fell forward and my face landed in an open book on the floor.

Embarrassed, I slowly sat up while noticing an odd pain in my leg. Thinking it to just be another pain related to my rebirth, I ignored it and rubbed my head. For some reason that little creature was able to smash into me before I could react. Wasn't I the one who called others slow?

Meru clumsily stumbled over some books as she walked over to me. Offering me a hand, she smiled, her apologetic look clear on her face, "Sorry, that was my bad. I let him out every day for some exercise and sometimes he can get a bit rowdy."

She held her hand out to help me off, but I first dusted myself off before I accepted her hand. For some reason the books in here had much dust on them, as if they hadn't been touched in centuries and that dust had rubbed off on my black clothing.

I looked towards the doorway the dragon had left through and tried not to sound indignant as I spoke, "Yes, a bit."

Meru frowned, making it apparent I had failed at veiling my sarcasm, "Hey, he's just a baby you jerk. He doesn't know that he's being bad."

I nodded and turned to face her, "I apologize for my manners, but may I ask for what purpose is a Dragon here?"

Meru swept some dust off of herself and looked down, "Well, he was a side effect of my Dragoon Spirit. Since we had slain the previous Blue Eye Dragon, this one was created by my spirit to fill in that void."

I nodded in understanding, "Since he is your partner you took it upon yourself to look after him. For some reason however his name seems a bit uncreative. Did you name it after someone?"

Meru crossed her arms and pouted, "I named him after the previous Water Dragon. Boy, I was kind of hoping you might have become a little nicer after everything you've been through, especially towards someone whose helping you out."

I held my hands up in defense, "I did not mean it like that. I just meant the name sounded familiar. I apologize again if I sounded rude."

Looking me in the eye, Meru remained silent. I kept eye contact, but was confused as to what she was doing. After a few moments she laughed and bent down to pick up the book I had fallen face first onto, "You're forgiven. I could see that you didn't mean to be a stuck up jerk."

I bit my tongue and kept my thoughts to myself. She was, after all, taking care of me. But still…for what reason did a Dragoon spirit choose this host? I was thankful that it chose a Wingly, but at the same time, I had to question its judgment. Such a powerful artifact in the hands of someone so childish and peppy…as if I didn't feel left out enough at the fact I could not call upon the Divine Dragon's spirit, this child was chosen…forget it.

Meru finished picking up the book as well as a couple nearby and looked up at me, "Well? Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or are you going to help me pick up these books?"

Look at her, why what was she insinuating by that? Kindness aside-

"I was joking Lloyd, no need to get all serious. Besides, don't you have a thing for Dart or something?" Meru smirked at me

Mild discomfort could not begin to explain the headache I had right now…If I only had my sword, I could-I would, oh forget it…I let out a deep sigh before shaking my head, "No, I do not have a thing for Dart. I have no idea where you got that from, but I ask that you refrain from mentioning it in the future."

Meru giggled, "It's funny when you get embarrassed."

I felt a slight amount of blood rush to my cheeks, so in order to not show my embarrassment further, I turned to the door and began to walk, eyes clenched shut in petty anger, "I'm going to go find that Dragon and-"

I did not expect to bump into a figure slightly shorter than my own, "Hey Lloyd, slow down. I already caught it!"

I opened my eyes to see Dart holding the creature by the ears, Regolas currently unconscious as well as charred. Dart let out a laugh, "Tough little fella. Hey Meru, what was that about Lloyd-"

Dart yelped in pain as Meru punched him in the gut just as quickly as she had approached him, releasing Regolas and the knocked out pet dropping to the ground, "You jerk! I told you last time to not use dragoon magic to catch him! He hates fire and look at him!"

Meru scooped the pitiful excuse for a dragon up in her arms and I shook my head. Looking at it I could see that its dark blue scales were now a charcoal color. Dart frowned, rolling his shoulders, "Well, the kids like seeing some magic now and then and I thought-"

Meru kicked him in the shin and walked around him out of the door, eyes closed in anger, "Wrong. You didn't think. You were to busy showing off," without even turning, she addressed me, "Lloyd, we're going back to your room. You need to get some more rest and Regolas needs some healing. Dart, you can clean up in here."

Dart was about to speak up when she added, "Oh, and remember that everything here is alphabetical. Have fun!"

I looked at him, looked at the books on a nearby table, looked at Dart again, and knocked the books over. I sped after Meru , quickly entering my old room and closing the door behind me, ignoring Dart's muffled complaints.

* * *

><p>Meru placed Regolas on a large table near my bed, petting him softly as he lay unconscious. As she did this I walked over to my bed and decided to get comfortable. Maybe if I kept quiet and didn't insult her, she might just cast the magic on me that lessened the pain. After the little dragon incident, I was all the more welcome to her treatment.<p>

Minutes went by as Meru cast magic on her pet, first a spell to heal his wounds and burns, then a spell to lessen his pain, and finally one that restored his natural color. After she finished healing him, she pulled a chair up and began to pet him.

I patiently waited for her attention, being in pain myself. When she spent the next ten minutes adoring her pet, I decided maybe a reminder of my existence might speed things along.

"So, would it be impudent to ask where we are?"

Meru continued to look at Regolas, "We're in a place near Serdio's capital, Bale. This place used to just be a plains with some mountains and a waterfall, but now many Winglies who don't have a place to call home live here. We've built our own kind of community here, and I'm proud to help run it."

I nodded silently, waiting for her to turn her attention to my wounds. When this did not again happen, I decided another dialogue might help, "So you're the one in charge here?"

She turned her head to face me and I saw another frown on it. What? Was it something I said again? "And what do you mean by that?"

I noticed my mistake and apologized (something that I seemed to be doing a lot of), "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just surprised that someone so young was in charge of running a refugee camp."

Meru crossed her arms and turned in her chair to fully face me, "Hmmph. Shows what you know. I'm not some little girl."

Again, I had to bite my tongue to not remind her I was at least three quarters of a foot taller than her and she was extremely immature. I let her go on as I kept silent.

"By human standards I'm already an adult! I'm 20 now mister. So whose to say I can't run a refuge like this?"

Sensing some latent hostility, I decided to respond, "Want to talk about it?"

Meru rose an eyebrow, "Talk about what?"

I sighed. She truly was a stupid, foolish girl, "You seem to feel strongly about the topic of your age. I take it I'm not the first to mention it to you."

Meru got up and moved her chair so that she was sitting next to my bed, "No, I'm fine. Besides, I'm not the one with the problem."

This confused me, "Wait a moment, problem? What problem?"

Meru laughed as she drew an imaginary heart in the air, "Remember? You like Dart, but Dart's taken! You're the one that needs to talk about inner problems-"

Unable to bite my tongue, I lashed out, "What the hell are you prattling on about! I barely remember half of my encounters with you, nonetheless Dart! Would you mind explaining this ridiculous idea to me?"

Meru rubbed the back of her head, "Well, you might not remember, but after we fought you and beat you up, we camped out in a cavern near the snow fields of Gloriano. Remember?"

Thinking about it, I had a bit of a hard time remembering what this snow was before it struck me. White. Powdery. If balled together and thrown hard enough it could knock an annoying Wingly girl off her feet…only for her to slide down a hill of the stuff.

I nodded, "Yes. I remember some of what happened. Nice fall by the way."

Meru frowned but continued on, "Yeah, thanks a lot. Anyways, when I was on guard duty I left you alone for a moment, but when I came back you had moved from one side to the cavern to the other and were reaching for Dart. At first I didn't want to interrupt, cuz hey, I'm not one to judge, but he already had Shana and-"

The more she spoke the more the little episode sounded familiar. The more she spoke, the more I noticed was wrong with what she spoke.

"I was not trying to feel him up! If you don't remember, he was keeping the Divine Moon Objects in a pouch on his belt, objects that would let me create a perfect world if I may add!"

Surprised at my outburst, Meru stopped recounting her side of the story and went silent. After a moment she burst out giggling, "Oh my! And all this time I thought maybe you had a thing for our dopy, spiky haired leader! My mistake!"

It took more willpower than I knew I had in me to resist from reaching over and grabbing her by the neck and strangling her. Instead, I decided to vent my rage through other means.

"Yes, you're mistake. Kind of like dressing in less clothing than some take to the beach and traveling through a blizzard."

Meru looked away from me, "Know what, I'm not going to heal you now."

I sighed. I was desperate to get this pain to go away because sleep would be hard to achieve without first relieving at least some of it now that my shin felt like it was broken in two. What was that Dragon's head made out of anyways?

"I apologize (again)…thank you for patching me up before. While we were in Gloriano. Even if it was out of pity, it was probably the most kind thing someone has done for me…at least as far as I can remember."

Anger evaporating instantly, Meru smiled, "You're welcome! Back then I couldn't cast magic whenever I wanted to, so I'm sorry about the sloppy bandage job. Once I had to patch up everyone after we fought a big Virage and I was the only one not to get hurt, since I'm fast and all," listening to her prattle on was kind of soothing. I had no recollection of ever talking to someone for sheer companies sake, so I let her continue on, "…everyone complained. Dart wanted Shana to patch him up, Albert tried suffering silently while politely turning down my expert medical help, I didn't even try to get near the pervy sage Haschal, Kongol didn't want to be a burden, Rose ignored my existence…"

I cleared my throat and she snapped out of it, "Sorry about that. I have a habit of rattling on if you don't stop me."

If I wasn't a master already, I was now a expert in the art of tongue biting. Instead, I decided to recount the Gloriano experience, for it was the only memory in which I could relate her to, "I asked then if you helped me out of pity…is that the case right now too?"

Meru's eyes softened a bit and she smiled, "It's a mixture of things. First off, you helped us out against Melbu Frahma, so it's the least I can do. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then, but you died before anyone could fix you up," I responded with a slight nod, trying my best to not think about the circumstances of my death, "Second, as I have said before, you're a Wingly too, so we have to stick together. Besides, what kind of Wingly would I be to turn away another Wingly in need, at a refuge no less!" Her point reminded me of that other Wingly that had visited, the one that had tried to persuade Meru to toss me out, "Third, yes, I pitied you a little. When I found you, you were unconscious in a nearby field. When I checked your condition I noticed that you had bruises all over your body, especially your abdomen. You were so hurt that I felt bad for you," While some may like others taking pity on them, to me it only meant that there was a part of me weak enough to pity…in this case, all of me.

Meru stood up and stretched her arms, "You know, you're not really the bad guy I thought you to be years ago," I rolled my eyes. Oh great. Criticism within a compliment from miss scantily clad, "You may have hurt some people, but hey, you're good now right?" I blinked. She was kidding right? "Now lay on your stomach and stay still. I'm going to relieve you're pain."

Finally I said to myself while verbally thanking her. Hearing my thanks caused her to chuckle as she placed her small hands on my back, "Now was that so hard tough guy?"

What I would give for her to be my opponent on the battlefield once more…if she was I would hurt her in so many ways she would need an entire team of highly trained medics to simply ease the pain. Wait. That didn't seem right. She was after all looking after me through her own kindness. She even stood up for me when someone wanted me thrown out.

I felt my body begin to relax and fall asleep as her magic danced throughout me. My eyes slipped close as my pain was relieved from my muscles and bones.

Maybe I could put up with her more if she would learn to be a little less talkative…and dress properly…and not be a clumsy fool.

Baby steps, Lloyd, baby steps. Remember, she's looking after you.

Conscience, I can see why I repressed you all those years ago. Now go away and let me sleep…

The last things I heard was some humming, some snoring from across the room, and a door closing just as I drifted off.


	3. Too Slow: The Loner meets his Match

Waking up this time was not a result of any loud noises coming from another room. Nor was it because of excruciating pain in my body. Nor was it a natural kind of waking up in which you feel a little hazy after you first get up…

It was because something had curled up next to me.

Startled, I opened my eyes hastily to see that Regolas was right next to my chest. Not across the room like before, like where he was supposed to be.

No, the dragonspawn was right next to me. Why?

Seeing that I was awake now, Regolas crawled a little closer to my face. Unsure as to what I should do, I remained still and quiet as it drew closer.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lloyd! You awake yet?"<p>

Meru opened the door loudly and looked inside to where Lloyd was laying. Instantly she broke out in a fit of laughter, "Look at that, ha, the big bad slayer of the Divine Dragon is cuddling with a cute baby dwagon!"

If I was a lesser man, I would tell her off. I would not let a woman who has no idea that UNDERwear is meant to be under clothes…not the entire outfit. I would not let her insult my dignity by saying 'dwagon' instead of 'dragon'.

There are definitely cons to living again. And I must admit, having to put up with this particular host was becoming one of them.

"Get. This. Thing. Off. Of. Me," I pronounced each syllable distinctively. It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Meru pointed and continued laughing, "Awww, I think he likes you!"

Soa help me, I will kill her. It will be slow. And it will be enjoyable.

Meru began to stop laughing, and walked over to Regolas and I, "Well, I guess it's about time we check out how you're doing," picking Regolas up by his neck, Meru gently placed him on the ground, "Reggie, now be a good boy and go play outside."

The blue dragon's ears perked up and ran outside, seemingly pleased about the prospect of the outdoors…outdoors. Now that sounded like a good place to be. I hadn't been outdoors since I had first awoken.

I looked around the room I was in. No windows. Figures. No wonder I hadn't thought of going outside…

Meru pulled up a chair and sat down, "Now, first things first. Do you still feel any major pain anywhere on your body?"

Sitting up, I stretched my arms, "Well, my arms and body feel fine. And since they aren't bothering me, I believe my legs are fine now as well."

Meru nodded before poking my head, to my agitation, "So, how's your head? How much do you remember? Any difficulty with recalling events, facts or other things?"

Since when had this become a questioning game? "I admit I am a bit fuzzy on a few different things. Except for some of the people I have seen here and some of the events mentioned, I have practically no knowledge about other things."

Meru stopped poking my head and grabbed my arm, "Alright then, so some amnesia. You're not doing all that bad for a dead man! Let's go outside and get you some good old sunlight!"

Winglies. Known for magic, silver hair, being able to fly, sagelike intelligence, and generally high levels of maturity due to long lifespans.

One fact I cannot remember is my own age, but I must have the mental maturity of at least a three hundred year old…anything less and my magnificent hostess would be pushing daisies like so many others.

Now that isn't nice. Besides, something is wrong with you. That dragon blew right past you. I doubt you could take her on if you tried.

Do you dare insinuate that someone, nonetheless an annoying scrawny girl, could beat me up is just-

Shut up before you go to far. She has only been helping you since you've come back to life. So what if she is slightly peppy and annoying? You've put up with worse.

Yes, dear conscience, but those were people who I COULD ignore. Her voice…just no. I'm not going through this again. I'll tolerate her presence, but only because she is doing us a favor and because it means I will be able to see the outdoors once more.

"Hey Lloyd? Knock, knock? Anybody home?" Her rapping of her knuckles against my head drew my attention, "Ah, good! Let's go outside slowpoke!"

'Let's."

* * *

><p>At first the blinding source of brightness known as sunlight caused me to squint, but my eyes soon adjusted. Outside the building I had been in was a waterfall, and nearby said building was a couple smaller buildings as well as a small shed in the distance. All gave off a distinct Wingly feel to them, and due to their pristine condition I could take for granted that they were new. The shed seemed raggedy however, and as such I guessed that it wasn't built alongside these. Furthermore, it's rough appearance made it all the more likely that humans built it.<p>

I let a small smirk grace my lips, "Impressive. I take it Lord Albert was the one who supplied this refuge."

Meru nodded as she left the building I had been recovering in, "Yessiree! He's been a real help! Dart and Kongol have been a great help too, helping build the actual houses that some other Winglies here designed."

I turned my head to face the building, "Two stories, from what I've seen approximately twelve rooms, including a library, a kitchen, a dining room and a large living room space. From the outside it seems purely Wingly, but from the inside distinctly human."

She simply put her hands on her hips in response, "Well, I did have a little bit of a say in what went IN the house. I've been living in human cities for years, and I guess I've grown a little used to the way they live."

My smirk grew a little, unable to resist myself, "Oh, is your apparel part of that lifestyle?"

Meru frowned and slugged my arm, surprisingly hurting me, "That's for making fun of my outfit. Again! Boy, if seeing a little skin irks you so much, you might really be-"

My smirk disappeared and was replaced quickly by a scowl, "Don't even mention that again. I already told you, I was trying to get the Divine Moon artifacts, not trying to-"

Meru sighed and shook her head, "You're so easy to get worked up…to easy. It's no fun if I can get under your skin with the same joke again and again…"

I sighed in return, "Can we just move onto another subject?"

Meru giggled and grabbed me by the arm, "Sure! I'll introduce you to some of the people here. A lot of them respect you for what you did for us."

My eyes could not have rolled in any more of an obvious fashion, "Yeah. Just like that other Wingly who was trying to get me thrown out…"

It was Meru's turn to frown, "Oh yeah, that was Iyoton Bardel. Don't mind him, he's always making a fuss about something."

I nodded as I thought of the name. Bardel…it definitely rang a bell in my mind, but it did not give me a good feeling as if I was remembering a friend.

Not wanting to continue that conversation, I decided to check out the scenery, "Well, it seems Albert gave you a beautiful landscape to set up on. The waterfall gives a nice atmosphere to the area, coupled with the trees and hills, I could not think of a more fitting place to set up a more welcoming place for stray Winglies."

Meru's frown dissolved and tugged on my arm again, "Well, lets go introduce you to everyone! Not everyone is a stick in the mud like Iyoton, and I'm sure a few of the kids here are going to just love you!"

Children. Like that one named Bertam. I do not know exactly why, but dealing with children sent a chill down my spine.

Oh yes, that's why. It would be like dealing with smaller versions of this particular Wingly…oh. This was going to hurt wasn't it.

I let Meru drag me towards one of the other buildings without saying a word. Might as well let this get over with.

When we reached the building, Meru knocked on the door politely. Imagine that. She does have some restraint. After a few seconds the door opened and a middle aged Wingly poked her head out, "Hello Meru," casting her glance on me, she nodded, "I see the newest member of our community is up and about," she smiled and motioned for us to come in, "Come on in you two, the kids have been wondering when you'd be up."

And there went any chance I had at dodging children today…

Meru went in first, saying something along the lines that ladies go first…what lady may I ask? I followed her inside and looked around. This house too looked human on the inside while appearing Wingly on the outside. As with my caretaker, I had spent awhile with humans and had grown used to how their buildings were like.

The Wingly woman walked us down a hallway, her gaze still looking at the two of us, "It's nice to see a new face around here. My name is Tari. I take care of the younger Winglies who don't have parents or have run away from their homes," she smiled at me, "We accept all who come here, Mr. Lloyd. Don't feel uncomfortable."

Someone again assuring me that I need not feel uncomfortable about my past life…should I take their word?

We followed Tari into a large room that I presumed was a place for children to play, for there were small toys strewn about. That, and for every couple toys there was a couple young Winglies to go along with them. Inside the room was another middle aged Wingly who had a regal look to him, as if he had been some sort of politician in his life. He was sitting on a couch and reading to a pretty young child, most likely about five or six years old.

Tari cleared her throat and all the kids looked up to her (pretty well trained I must say), "Children, this is Lloyd. He is one of the people who helped the Dragoons fight against Melbu Frahma."

A child I recognized as Bertam looked at me and smiled brightly, "I remember you! You're the one who followed me into the library the other day."

I nodded to him, but remained silent, unsure as to what to say. Luckily another child piped up, another boy that seemed to be about eight, "I heard you're really fast Mr. Lloyd. Want to go race outside?"

Remembering how weak I was in comparison to the Dragonspawn earlier, I wondered if I was still as fast as I once was. The other kids all seemed happy about the idea of a competition and all cheered as they ran outdoors, leaving Tari, the other Wingly caretaker, Meru and I standing inside.

Meru grabbed my arm again and began dragging me outside, "Well, it looks like you're going to be getting some exercise today!"

I looked back to Tari for help, but she just laughed, "Don't worry Lloyd. You'll be fine. Who knows, maybe you'll even have a little fun."

I looked back at the petite Wingly who was dragging me along and sighed. I give up. I'll show these kids a thing or two about speed. And then probably be slowly driven insane as they try to drag me about and play more games with me…

* * *

><p>"Alright Lloyd, the rules are simple. First one to the shed and back wins!"<p>

It was decided that Bertam, along with Darenette (the kid who came up with the idea), as well as another kid named Leptis who was a friend of the other two, would be racing with me.

I was sure that I could show these kids a thing or two, and maybe even impress them. In the back of my mind I was secretly pondering if I was still as fast as I once was, but quickly discarded the thought. Even if I wasn't as fast as before, I could still outrun some little kids.

The regal looking caretaker (who I learned was named Finde) was the one who was going to be our referee.

Before I walked up to the line drawn in the ground by one of the kids to start the race Meru whispered in my ear, "Don't beat them by to much. It might hurt their feelings."

I scoffed and continued on, "They want to see my mettle, so they will."

Meru giggled, "Well good luck, Mr. High and Mighty."

I ignored her, but wondered what was so funny. These kids challenged me and I met every challenge with my very best, nothing less.

Finde pointed a hand at the sky once I reached the line and got ready, "Is everyone ready?" When we all nodded he continued, "On your marks, get set, go!"

I burst forward with great speed, but I instantly realized that I was…slow. This speed was blurring to a normal human, but was only average by Wingly standards. As I ran towards the shed I could sense that Darenette was close behind me and Leptis even closer.

Angered by my sluggishness, I pushed myself even harder and began to gain a little on them. Soon I reached the shed and instantly stopped, as if I had used breaks. Now I spun on my heel and ran in the other direction, Leptis passing me soon there after with Darenette close behind him. On my way back to the starting line I passed Bertan who was in last place by quite a bit. Soon I passed the finish line and came to another instant stop.

The gathering of kids cheered…it oddly felt nice. To have won and to have a group of people actually cheering for me.

More importantly, I could kind of get used to this.

* * *

><p>Leptis came in second and Darenette in third with Bertam finishing in last. Bertam was rambling about how he saw something during the race and that if he didn't he could have at least beat Darenette. Whatever the case, I at least lived up to my 'legend'.<p>

Not everyone was as thrilled as I though…

"Oh come on Lloyd, I said go easy on them, but that was pathetic!"

I looked to Meru with a scowl, "Oh, and you think you can do better?"

She let a large grin on her face, "Well, duh. If you don't remember I'm pretty quick on my feet, and unlike some people I know, I'm still in shape."

Looking at the starting line, I regained my neutral composure, "Well then, how about we test that theory."

Meru walked over to the line, "You got it! I would suggest you keep your mouth closed when you run. You may just end up with some dirt in your face."

I ignored her and got ready to run.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

I sprung forward and put all my strength into my two limbs known as legs.

She was already ten feet ahead of me after half a second. Unbelievable. Her legs, long in relative comparison to her small stature, were carrying her at a speed I thought unimaginable. She was faster than I was in my prime!

I did my best to keep up, but for every foot I moved she gained another twenty. Once she reached the shed she stopped and turned.

"Hey Lloyd! 'To slow' ring a bell?"

Why that little-

Soon she was already passing me on the way back. This was ridiculous.

She was already done by the time I was halfway TO the shed.

I held my hands up in defeat, "Alright, I admit, you're fast."

Meru threw her head back in laughter and resumed her hands on hips posture, kids cheering all around her, "Why thank you. What a gracious loser."

I did my best to let her revel in this victory. Once the group of children were herded back in doors by their caretakers, Meru came over to me. Seeing that my neutral countenance was betraying my feelings of shame and defeat, she patted me on the back.

"Aww, don't feel bad. I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. I thought that maybe you really had gone easy on the kids…I wasn't expecting to blow you out of the water like that."

I sighed and looked away, "Yeah, yeah…I don't know why, but I've been pathetic since I first woke up. First your pet barrels through me like I was made of straw, and now I can't run for my life. What's wrong with me?"

Meru shrugged, "Well, my guess is that you're body didn't retain its strength and speed from your former life. You're just a regular Wingly now."

That thought didn't please me one bit. Not at all. Before I was as strong as a demi-god…being 'normal' wasn't pleasing me in the slightest.

Meru giggled as she pinched my arm, "Well, that scowl on your face tells me you don't like that. If you want to be the big, tough Lloyd again, my guess is you're going to have to start all over."

I tried moving away from her and rudely responded, "And how do you suppose I do that? All my former powers seem to have disappeared. I'm nothing now…"

Meru shook her head, and a deep scowl found itself on her face, "Well, you may be right about that, but what were you before? A loner trying to take on the world? Is that what you want to be again?"

I stuttered, surprised by her sudden change in mood. I did not know she could be serious, nonetheless totally chew me out.

Pointing at me, her scowl remained, "So, what's it going to be? What happened to you on your own? May I remind you, we kicked your sorry ass! And what then?" Poking her finger into my chest, I was still to stunned to respond, "You attacked Melbu Frahma all by yourself, and where did that get you? That's right, you died!"

She lowered her finger, "Now you're alive again. I don't know how. I don't know why. But the fact is you have a second chance. Maybe this time around you'll try things a little different. Maybe," pointing her thumb back at herself, she continued, "you'll let someone help you for once."

I tried to say something, but nothing came to mind and nothing came out.

"If you became stronger than a Dragoon on your own, if you were faster than any of us on your own, whose to say that with a little help, you can't outdo even that?"

Smile returning, she nodded towards an open field where a familiar hammer lay alongside some sparring equipment, "So, want to get started? I hear Dart's a pretty good teacher, and I'm not half bad myself."

She…has a point.


	4. Two Doses of Pain For the Price of One

"So Lloyd, if you want to get better, I would suggest learning from people who are better than you at certain things."

I nodded in agreement, actually hearing logic in what she said. If one wishes to learn or get better at something, it is usually wise to learn from a master of said subject.

"So, I say we start with the basics. Since you're so proud of your speed, that's what we'll start with."

I nodded again, but was curious as to how she planned on doing this. I silently followed Meru to where her hammer and some other sparring things were, taking notice of her clothing yet again. All she wore was a golden brassiere with a blue design, gold and blue wristbands, a short loincloth, and a giant bow on the back of said loincloth. Oh, and that's forgetting the leg guards of the same gold and blue, her blue bow in her hair, and the odd shoes that I dare say are sandals.

How could she ever fight like that? If an attack so much as hits her she'll be stripped of what little she wears. And sandals? How could someone be as fast as she is in sandals?

And another matter entirely, had she no shame? Isn't she the least bit embarrassed by her clothing?

I sighed as I took a look around my surroundings. Where we currently were was near a small forest looking section in the area, a little bit away from the buildings and far from the shed that was used as a marking point before. Although we were near many trees, none were in this particular spot and it seemed like a reasonably good place for a sparring match.

Back to the lewdly dressed Wingly, tt least she was consistent, for she was wearing the same outfit she did all those years ago. Although that also meant she was likely dense, for she didn't even think to change apparel when we were in Gloriano, one of the coldest places of Endiness if not the coldest. Whatever the case, could living with humans really have led her to believing that this was normal? I heard that she was a dancer before she joined the group, but for Soa's sake, why did she still wear so little? All of the human women I had run into over the years were conservative in their apparel, although I must admit I mostly had dealt with nobles…wait, how did I know that?

How is thinking about her appalling clothing getting my memories back? Bah, she aggravated me back then and she aggravates me now. Still, she is being awfully kind…

"Okay, what kind of sword do you fancy? Broadsword? Longsword? Rapier? A pointy stick?"

I thought for a moment before pointing to a longsword made of wood. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to use an actual blade, for it may end up severely injuring either her or myself. Meru nodded before picking it up and tossing it to me, "Catch. Well, let's get started. You were pretty good at dodging attacks before, so I bet you'll be pretty good at it now."

I caught the sword effortlessly and was about to respond when I felt a hammer smash into my gut. I stumbled back and only saw a blur of gold before I felt Meru's hammer crash into the right side of my ribcage. I leapt backwards to put space inbetween us, wiping some blood I coughed up out of my mouth.

"What the hell? I didn't know we were start-"

The hammer swing was faster than I could see, but I felt the pain in my left arm soon enough. I felt Meru spin behind me and land another hit on my back, "If you don't learn under pressure, Lloyd, you won't be learning much at all!"

Again the small Wingly had a point. If I couldn't react instantaneously to a battle situation, I wouldn't be fit for any true fight. Still doesn't change the fact that her hammer just slammed into my right shin, the same one her pet smashed before.

I began to fall because my right leg had been taken out from under me, but instead I twisted my body so that I instead turned around and was again on two feet. Meru pressed her attack, her hammer and body just a blur to me. I tried predicting where she was going to appear next, but the result was a hammer to the back of the head.

I stumbled forward and received a blow to the throat with her elbow, followed by a attack on my lower back with her hammer.

"I can keep this up all day Lloyd. Until you dodge an attack or land a hit on me I'm going to keep beating you up, or at least until I have to spend another couple weeks mending you."

I remained calm despite her taunt, acknowledging her skill. And to think that not five minutes ago I was thinking about how not-functional her clothing was.

If I were to lose my cool, I would what little I had going for me at the moment. If I wasn't rational I would end up needing more healing, and that was painful the first time. Better to think clearly and end this as soon as possible.

Meru jumped back to put space between us again, before quickly speeding right back at me and swinging her hammer into the left side of my body and spinning around to land a hit in the same spot. I reacted by retreating again, trying to put space between us. Before I could do so though I felt another smack across my chest and another, causing me to cough up some more blood just before I saw the hammer smash down on my ribs again, this time from above. I noticed Meru seemed a little wobbly, but when I got hit again in the stomach I winced.

She fell onto the ground, her last attack having thrown her off balance and causing her to fall right on her arse. Seeing my opportunity to end the beating, I swung my practice sword at her but only hit the ground. How had she recovered so quickly?

I looked around to see where she was but couldn't find her, only to get smacked across the face with her brutal hammer. I followed the hammer and spun around, sweeping my sword as I did so. My blade did not hit anything, and instead I felt her hammer smash my left knee as she went under my blade. How nimble could she possibly be?

I bent to one knee, unable to stand and quickly swung my sword in an arc behind me. Easily spinning around my sword, Meru came around in a flash to bash me with her hammer again, only to be caught off guard when I head butted her leg. Not expecting to actually be hit, Meru tripped backwards as I rubbed my head. I may have caught her off guard, but I'm sure I killed a few brain cells with that attack. My head felt like it was broken…

Not about to let the minor setback get in my way, I swung my sword forward as she attempted to get out of the way. I didn't get a full blown hit, but it scraped against her bare stomach and I grinned.

"Game over."

Meru steadied herself and brushed some dirt off of her clothing, if it can be called that, before holding a hand out to me and laughing, "Well that was fun! I wasn't actually expecting you to hit me. Dart and the others could barely keep up with me when we were Dragoons, so the fact you could even touch me is amazing!"

I nodded to her and took her hand. Unluckily for her, she had bruised me so badly that I could not pull myself up and she had to do so all by herself, "You haven't even eaten since you've gotten back, how are you so heavy?" Once I was upright she put an arm around me and laughed, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that! You must be pretty hungry right?"

I rose an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. I did not feel hungry, but now that she mentioned it, I did have a feeling that eating would be a nice way to wind down after this…humiliation.

* * *

><p>Meru Fact Number One: Do not let her cook. Ever. If need be, starve. If at all possible, offer to cook in her place especially if no one else does so.<p>

Tari and Finde were busy cooking for the kids, so Meru had offered to cook me a dinner as a reward for completing today's lesson (and, I might add, a consolation for getting my ass kicked in both a race and a fight by her). I graciously accepted, for I believed that since she had been taking care of me for some time, maybe she had some proficiency in the art.

I was wrong.

Let me rephrase that, I was really wrong. I was a total fool. I did not understand why Dart looked at me funnily when I mentioned Meru was cooking dinner. I did not understand why Kongol had hugged me tightly (which hurt because of his massive strength, on top of my already bruised body) and wept. I did not understand why Dart's girlfriend Shana giggled when she saw Meru in the kitchen.

While the three of them were eating outside under the stars, I was inside the dining hall in dire agony.

Meru had spent some time healing me when she had the chance during her cooking and my body felt better. That feeling of good health was now shattered.

The food was supposed to be a form of chicken soup. Meru thought it would be good for me since I was still recovering. I did not remember chicken's tasting…what was the word I was looking for…oh yes, so vile!

I understand that some people may not have the skills of cooking down pat, for I know that to some it is like some kind of arcane magic, but her side dish? How do you mess up bread? How? It wasn't like she prepared or baked it, for which I am grateful, but how do you mess it up so badly?

I later learned she forgot that food went bad after awhile.

Soa, help me. This is the person who was in charge of my well being?

The worst part was that she was trying to do me a favor, and that out of kindness I had to accept. Meru had good intentions, but so did I when I tried creating a utopia. And people died through those good intentions.

Waiting for her to turn away, I looked below the dining room table to see that Regolas had entered the room looking for scraps. From his lips I could see hanging some good looking meat that he must have procured from Dart and the others. In a gulp he swallowed it and I lowered my bread below the table. Seeing food, the Dragon whelp crawled over and sniffed it. Wolfing it down in a single chomp (nearly taking my hand as well, the little devil) Regolas quickly sprinted out of the room, whimpering as he did so.

My suspicions about the food confirmed, I gulped as I lowered my spoon to the soup. Luckily Regolas' quick departure was not unnoticed by Meru, who ran after him to see what was wrong with her dear pet.

I used this time to clean out my bowl into a sink in the kitchen before going after my hostess to see what was next on our agenda list.

* * *

><p>After chasing down the azure dragon, Meru decided to comfort him from whatever was wrong alongside Shana who the dragon apparently listened to. That left Kongol, Dart and I by our lonesome by a campfire. There were other groups of Winglies outside, but none seemed interested in bothering us, for most seemed fine with looking at the beautiful stars.<p>

"So Lloyd, I hear you got beat in a race today by Meru. Please tell me that isn't true?"

I turned my head away from Dart before curtly replying, "She finished the race before I was even a quarter done. Happy?"

Dart laughed at me and patted me on the back, "Well then that makes the story of her beating you down in a fight all the more likely! Is that true as well?"

I continued to avert my gaze, "I refuse to answer that."

Kongol shrugged his shoulders, "It okay if Lloyd lose. Lloyd still recovering from dying."

Dart guffawed at that, "Oh yeah, I guess that makes a little sense. But seriously-"

I looked at him with a piercing glare, "Dart, drop it. I plan on getting my strength back alright, but it may take some time."

Dart let go of me and pointed a finger at himself, like Meru did earlier, "Well, if you need any help you can always rely on me!"

Kongol gave a smile, "Kongol going to help Lloyd too. Haschel teach Kongol much during training."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. These two were once my enemies…and now they were openly offering to help me become powerful again. Shouldn't they worry that I would use it for my own personal gain?

Seeing my expression, Dart patted me on the back again, "Believe me, if we thought you were going to try something Lloyd we wouldn't have stuck up for you when the Bardel brother tried evicting you."

I looked into my rival's eye and could see that he was telling the truth. They truly did trust me, "Thank you," moving my gaze on to Kongol, I continued, "thank you both. You all have shown me great kindness since I first awoke and I am indebted to you for it."

Dart smirked and leant back, "Ah, it's nothing. Meru is the one who has really been taking care of you. Kongol, Albert, Haschel, Shana and I were only all stopping by just at the right time," he looked at Kongol with a confused expression, "Hey, where is the old man Kongol?"

Kongol pointed towards one of the buildings I had not been in, "Haschel with pretty Wingly. Says he's training. Me think he just trying to get girlfriend."

Dart shook his head in disgust, "He has no shame…half the girls here are as old as Meru!" Looking back at me, he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Haschel is probably not going to get to hang out with us anytime soon if his wooing persists…something about Dragoons makes us popular with the opposite sex."

I rose a brow, "Well, being world renowned heroes might just have a little to do with it I believe."

Dart rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess that must be it. Luckily I get to relax from having fan-girls because Shana and I are together. I wonder what it's going to be like for you."

I pointed to myself, "Me? I was never a Dragoon. What makes you think anyone would-"

Dart cut me off, "In the eyes of the world, you are like an unofficial eighth member to our team. Some people have even asked me why you never joined us…point is, I would suggest you refrain from large crowds for awhile. From what I've seen people really like you," pointing to Kongol and then back at himself, "or they hate your guts and aren't happy you're alive again."

The Wingly by the name of Bardel came to mind. Hating me did seem like a logical thing to do…liking me was what didn't feel right. Images of what I had done in my life flashed through my mind, filling in some gaps that were previously left unfilled.

"Dart…I was there at the burning of your village…I killed your close friend Lavitz…I almost let a madman destroy all of Endiness. May I please ask how it is you are okay with me being here?"

Dart looked away for a second, some signs of grief and sorrow flashing across his face before it all calmed and he turned back to me, "As I told you before, killing you wouldn't change what you did, and hating you won't change anything either. It would only create more conflict if I were to take issue with what you did…what's in the past is in the past," a small frown came upon his face, "And I have to admit, I feel bad for you. You rebelled against the world in trying to make it a better place, then you were betrayed by the person you believed in and you died before you could accomplish anything. You gave your life to a cause that turned out to be a lie. I will pity you before I ever scorn you."

This was…relieving I must say. I had no reason to feud with Dart and I felt a certain amount of solace with his declaration, "I-I am again indebted to you. Please, if there is anything you wish for me to do, I will."

Dart rubbed his chin, "Well, once you're all recovered and," he laughed, "able to put up a fight, I say we take a hike to Lohan if you're up to it. In a few months they are holding the Hero Competition, something I will be taking a part in."

Hero Competition…why did that ring a bell? I sounded very familiar.

Dart noticed my look of confusion and clarified, "Ah come on Lloyd, it's a tournament where people fight for the title of strongest in all the lands. The last time I entered it is when I met you. You crushed me in our fight, so how about we try going at it again?"

So that's where I fought Dart originally…

"So let me guess, you want for me to take a part in this Hero Competition so you can try to claim the title this time around, as well as beat me this time around?"

Dart shrugged and laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Haschel is going to be in it as well, so we can all go there together."

I turned to face Kongol who had been pretty quiet (although it seemed as if he was always like that), "Will you be entering the tournament as well?"

Kongol shook his head and frowned, "Giganto not welcome in tournament. Master Haschel will be going, so Kongol going too but not entering tournament."

"I see, that's to bad. There shouldn't be restrictions on applicants like that. Gigantos are strong warriors and their strength should be recognized. I would think a tournament to decide who is the strongest fighter would welcome such applicants. It would take the tournament to an entire new level."

Kongol nodded, most likely pleased by what I had said, and Dart patted me on the back again, "That's the Lloyd that I can like! See, you're not all that bad of a guy."

Deciding to change the topic, I thought about what else we could talk about. More info about where we were, info on that Bardel man, info on Dart and his friends, and finally information about myself all came to mind. Deciding to get off of talking about me, I chose to ask about Dart and his Dragoon companions.

"Well, what is there to really say? I was the previous Fire Dragoon and the current Divine Dragoon. I live in Seles, which I have helped rebuild, with Shana, and my life has become to finally become stable after our adventure of being Dragoons," pointing at Kongol, Dart continued, "Kongol here is the last of the Gigantos, as far as we know, and has been living with Haschel and has become his disciple."

I nodded, intending for him to continue. Dart, understanding that this was all basically new information for me to digest, continued on after a second, "Albert has married with one of the princesses of Tiberoa, and has begun to open up human and Wingly negotiations with Meru's help," looking around, Dart kept talking, "Speaking of the devil, where is she? Shouldn't Regolas be alright by now? I wonder where she and Shana have gone."

Not having an answer to his question, I spoke, "I have no idea where she has gone, nor Shana. Regolas' food poisoning was pretty severe though."

Dart and Kongol laughed heartily, "Sorry for not giving you a heads up on that. She is a wretched cook. When we were traveling we learned that the hard way…usually we just had Albert cook, who actually can make some pretty good dishes. I can even cook a little better than Meru."

I nodded firmly, having seen firsthand what Meru's cooking was like, "It is a wonder you all survived with her domestic skills. I dislike speaking bad about someone extending their aid to me, but I dare say I will be offering to cook my own meals from now on…and cooking is something I haven't even remembered how to do yet, if I even ever knew it."

"Yeah, just be careful about how you break it to her…she can still be a bit childish."

I sighed and shook my head, "That does ring a bell. I will think of a way to get around the subject of her dubious cooking skills, most likely saying that I am teaching myself how to."

Dart shook his head, "No, no, don't do that. She'll insist on helping you, and she'll learn you didn't like her cooking. Luckily for you it seems she didn't see you feed Regolas your dinner, or else she would be here chewing your ear off about being ungrateful. She hasn't really become calm and mature like most Winglies are known to be…"

I decided it would be a good chance to ask about Meru's more…eccentric character traits, "Is there a particular reason she's so, for lack of a better term, peppy?"

Dart looked at Kongol and both shrugged, "I don't have a definite idea, but I think it's because of how strict her parents were. From what I've seen, they think of her as a disgrace for leaving the forest in the first place…if they treat their own daughter as an outcast, I can only imagine what they were like to her when she was younger. I bet she became so cheerful as a sort of way of coping with being thrown out by your own race."

Wow…a psych profile on miss Meru. Wasn't fully expecting that. This information, although nice to know, displeased me, "They would treat their Daughter with such hostility? That hardly seems right over such a trivial matter," shaking my head, I went on, "Does she seem to mind at all? I don't remember my own family, so I cannot relate, but…it just seems, it just seems wrong. When I think of family, I think of people who will support each other and their goals…"

Dart let out a small sigh, "With Meru you never know…she always appears happy and delightful. I would ask her, but it's a kind of personal topic. She never brings it up, so I don't think it would be a good thing to just mention it. She has to have her reasons not to talk about it, and I respect that."

"I guess that is true. I will not intrude upon her personal information if she does not wish anyone to do so. May I ask another question though?"

Dart rose an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Why does she dress so…differently, than other people?" I tried saying it as deadpan as I could, but it was hard to keep any form of humor out of my voice. I believed this was what was called poking fun at someone…having never had anyone to truly talk to in my previous life (as far as I could remember) made such things an unknown territory for me.

Dart rubbed his chin, "Well, I think it stems from the fact she used to be a dancer, and dancers draw more attention if, well…anyways, she complains when she wears more clothes, thinking that it gets in the way. Bottom line, Meru is Meru. There's no others like her."

I nodded, still trying to keep a straight face while thinking about my near naked host, "I guess so…It is odd, but everyone has their eccentricities."

"Hey, it isn't gentlemanly to talk about a girl behind their back!"

Oh hell, that voice…we're busted. Meru was standing right behind me along with Shana. When had they shown up?

Meru pouted and crossed her arms, "I would expect this from Dart, but you too Lloyd? And what about you Kongol."

I held my arms up guiltily, "If I may say, Kongol wasn-"

Meru leaned closer to me and poked my head, "Show you how much respect I get. First Regolas throws up the bread I gave you, and now you're insulting me in front of all the guys!"

Shana giggled, apparently finding Meru's tantrum to be funny, "Now Meru, don't you think it would be best if you let them off the hook?"

Meru shook her head and looked away from us, eyes closed in defiance, "Not until they apologize!"

Dart decided to go right ahead and apologize, leaving me on the spot to do the same thing. Seeing that it would greatly behoove me to do the same, I gave my own sincere apology.

"I apologize if what I have said upset you and I deeply regret giving your food to Regolas. I hope that you can find it within you to forgive me."

Meru looked back at me, scanning my face to see if I was actually sorry. After reading my countenance and liking what she saw, Meru's scowl transformed into a smile, "Apologies accepted! Now, who wants dessert?"


	5. A Second Chance to Set Things Right

Again, I remained still as a scaly blue creature that responded to the name Regolas curled up next to me on my bed. After the dinner fiasco, I had retired for the night and was ready to nod off when the creature decided I was its personal heater.

Regolas breathed slowly and deeply, the only sound in the room, or rather the house for that matter. No creaking stairs. No talking. Just silence in the night. It would be nice, but it unnerved me for some reason. I had been surrounded by sound for as long as I had been awake, and to not hear anything but the dragon's breathing seemed…well, weird.

Taking a glance around my room, I could see that this was a makeshift infirmary. There was little light because of the lack of windows and thus no moonlight, but I could still see reasonably well. The bed I was on did not have blankets nor pillows (Meru's healing probably had been removing any neck pain I might have), and was rather a large table with one blanket of good size draped over it than a true bed. The room had a few bookcases in it, all filled with books although none seemed to have been touched in come time, and some tables with chairs along with them. The room did not have a normal bed, so I could suppose it was not a normal bedroom. What could it be? A study? Why have a study as well as a library in the same house? Questions to be answered, although they had little importance.

How had this…thing come to think of me as something it can snuggle with? I didn't kick it off my bed last time because I was scared as to how it would react. Did that make it think this was okay? I sighed as I thought about how it would react this time around, after I had already food poisoned it with Meru's cooking…

I had to admit, she was trying to be a good host. Seeing as how she healed me, offered me a place to sleep, and was cooking for me (albeit, badly), I could hardly complain. I wondered if she was going to expect me to pull my weight sometime in the near future…not that I would complain, for I owed her and the others already for this much.

Once I paid back everyone for my increasing debts, what was I to do? Accept Albert's offer and become his advisor, as I did before? That just seemed wrong after having betrayed him before. But at the same time it would give me a chance to live honestly and serve under a person who has forgiven me for many crimes.

But what of my memory? Could I seriously just go on with life as it currently is without practically half of my memories? Should I go try and recover them, or are they better left unknown? I let out another sigh. Just back from the dead and things are already complicated.

At least I had a short term goal, and that was to become stronger and faster. It would probably take me months to get back to my former level of fitness, but to simply be a weakling as I am now would be unacceptable. I once was able to go toe to toe with three Dragoons at the same time, and I plan on being able to again. Besides, if I get strong enough before this Hero Competition I might be able to actually fight Dart in our rematch…it would be embarrassing for him to crush me in a fight like I did to him previously.

That would be good. Although, the more I think about it, it wouldn't be the end of the world if I lost a fight to Dart. Dare I say I am beginning to grow fond of this group of people? They all had their own quirks that made them interesting and from what I've seen so far, it might actually be nice to have a group of people to call friends. Not that I considered any of them to be my friends…yet. They still after all were once enemies, and you never know when that might throw a wrench into things.

I let out a yawn and stretched my arms, causing Regolas to stir a little bit from his sleep. I looked down at him and saw that he was still wide asleep, so the chance of having him gnaw on me for waking him didn't seem likely.

It was hard to go to sleep now that my muscles were not on fire, especially since the large amount of things going through my head at the moment kept my mind awake even if my body was tired. Using a mantra (that I could not remember the origin of) of breathing in and breathing out, while thinking of nothing, I slowly found myself drifting off.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the dragon was missing from my bed and I was grateful for it. Regolas was most likely looking for his owner (or even more likely, breakfast). Knowing that I needed to get my day started, I got up and looked around. I smelled something vile and looked to a table by my bed and saw a bowl and what was probably supposed to be my breakfast. Having already survived her cooking once, even if it was supposed to be dessert, I decided to humor my hostess and eat it.<p>

As I picked up the bowl and the spoon next to it, I sighed. I really had to convince Meru to let me cook.

Frowning at the food, I talked to it, "Well, bottoms up."

It took every ounce of my being to get through the first scoop. The food was most likely meant to be some form of porridge, but it had a gelatin like substance. It wasn't solid, but wasn't liquid. But it was more solid than liquid for sure, as I had to carve it out with the spoon.

The following bites did not go down any easier, but my taste buds seemed to stop functioning after awhile and my mind numbed to the horrible signals being sent to it. Once I had finished the gruel I noticed a glass on the bed stand. Taking a glance inside of it I could see milk. Or rather, what was once known as milk. It was curdled. It was expected. I didn't even try to drink it, instead just putting my spoon in my bowl and picked the bowl and cup up, intent on bringing them to the kitchen.

When I reached the door I was thankful that it was already open, probably from Meru bringing in my food in the first place (or from her devil of a pet finding a way out), for I had no hand to open it if it had been closed. Once I had walked through the open doorway, I turned towards the kitchen and began to pace towards it. Soon enough I reached the kitchen, but the door happened to be closed. Disgruntled with this, I thought of how I could put the objects down before deciding to just put the cup of milk inside the bowl and using my now free hand to open the door.

Now walking into the kitchen, I was quickly surprised as my vision disappeared and I felt someone's hands covering my face, their arms reaching over my shoulders.

"Who do you think it is?" came a familiar feminine voice. Given the softness of the hands, how slender the arms were around my neck, and the voice, I knew it was Meru.

What was the point in covering my eyes if I could automatically know? Confused, I decided to end whatever game she was playing, "I know it's you Meru."

In an instant my eyesight came back and I felt a fist connect with the right side of my head, right on my ear, causing me some real pain and almost making me drop my breakfast bowl. I turned to face Meru who had her arms crossed indignantly and was scowling with her head turned away, eyes closed in anger like last night, "Ow, what was that for?"

She harrumphed and continued to look away, "You're no fun! Even Dart goes with it, but you just had to spoil it!"

I rubbed my ear and frowned, "Wait, what did I spoil? It was obvious it was you."

Meru opened an eye and looked at me with it, "Really? How did you know?"

I nodded, intent on ending her little tantrum, "There is no way I would mistake your voice. And your hands are small and delicate."

Meru turned to face me now and looked up at me with a grin, "Aww, thank you."

Thank you for what? Did she think I was complimenting her? By merely expressing some details about how I knew it was her? Well, I guess she could interpret it that way, so I'm not going to dissuade her from that conclusion.

"You're welcome. May I put my bowl in the sink now?"

Meru looked at my hand and saw the empty bowl, making her smile grow, "I see you liked your breakfast. I'll take that," grabbing the bowl from my hand, she marched over to the sink, smile still beaming as she disposed of the bowl, "It's hard to find someone who likes my cooking."

Like it took every ounce of my being to eat the gruel, it took all of me to not make a snide or snarky reply. Instead, I let her continue.

She placed her hands behind her head and turned back to me, "I hear that you're planning on training to beat Dart in the Hero Competition. Do you think you're going to be able to get back in shape in time for it?"

I scowled, meeting her gaze, "Not likely, but I plan on putting up a good fight. There is no way I am going to just let him walk over me like I did to him."

She nodded and walked over to me, jabbing a finger into my chest, "Well then, we should go get started. You don't have forever. Ready for another beating?"

I let a smirk come upon on my face as I looked down at her, "Whenever you are."

* * *

><p>After another royal ass kicking by my dear hostess, I decided it would be nice to take a nap in the plains nearby the Wingly refuge. Meru had some sort of business to take care of, so I was left by myself to lick my wounds.<p>

Spread-eagled on the grass, I looked up at the clouds. Nowhere in sight was the Moon that Never Sets. Another memory I couldn't exactly recall was what that was supposed to mean. Or actually what the Moon that Never Sets does in fact. What was it? A moon that never sets…shouldn't that effect the tide? And the moon being destroyed should have another effect on it too…interesting. Weird. I'll ask Dart or someone about what it is if I remember.

So, on to a more important subject (one that would be a continuation of last night's thoughts)…who was I now? My name was Lloyd. I am a Wingly. I was a manipulative jerk who tried to recreate the world. I was a murderer who did not feel any remorse for killing others. But what am I now? I had little of my previous memories, I now felt sorry for those I killed and I was under the care of my former enemies. And I had a job offering as advisor to the throne. So who was I now? My goal of changing the world cannot be accomplished now because of that selfish bastard Frahma, so what does that leave me with as far as goals go? Getting stronger to fight someone in a petty competition? Were there any people who would wish to see me now that I lived again? No names rang a bell, no faces popped up in my mind.

Did I truly have so little in my life before I died? Did I dedicate everything I had for that one goal of a perfect world? The goal is definitely an alluring objective and a admirable one as well, but the means I went about it…

Maybe Dart was right to pity me. I had nothing left of my former life, not even my memories for the most part. And I was pitiful, as much as I hate to admit it. But that doesn't mean that I have to remain so. I can move on. I'm strong, both in body (or rather I will be) and soul. I can find something else that I can work towards. I can rebuild my life. I have this second chance to do things right, and I intend fully to do so.

A perky voice came out and roused me from my thoughts, "Hey Lloyd, I'm back!"

And this time, I wouldn't have to do it all alone.

* * *

><p>And so ends the prologue to the series I have upcoming, in which Lloyd tries to find his place in the world with the help of the Dragoons. The series will pick up at the Hero Competition, and I hope to see you all then. I don't have a definite date, but it should be out by September 6th. I hope you enjoyed the story half as much as I did writing it.<p>

For those wondering, I left certain characters out for reasons. Guaraha will appear soon enough, as will some other familiar faces. Also, if you're not a Dart/Shana fan, I apologize, but it is the main pairing of the series and as such it would be kind of weird if I didn't include it.


End file.
